One function of product packaging is to protect a product during shipping. Good packaging requires time, proper materials, and skill in order to adequately package items for shipping. In some examples, inadequate packaging design and/or inadequate budget for packaging results in product damage. Also, packaging items in one-size-fits-all packaging or a few standard sized packages results in wasted space in the package, items that can move around and become damaged during shipping, and additional shipping cost to ship oversized boxes that include large amounts of air and/or packing materials (e.g., bubble wrap, air pillows, Styrofoam peanuts, etc.). To combat these issues, custom boxes or other custom packaging is sometimes designed for a specific item or product. However, this custom packaging is more expensive, which tends to lessen overall profitability.
Accordingly, there is a continued need for improved packaging solutions that solve some or all of the problems noted above.